


Symbol

by tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Let it Snow, let it snow, let it snow.(Tony: MAKE IT STOP!)December Flash Bingo, card 014 - Symbol
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 220
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Symbol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/gifts), [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/gifts).



Tony stared out the window at the swirl of snow. It was so thick he couldn’t see much past it. Just the snowman in the front yard, the trees somewhat beyond. It was all very symbolic, buccholic, and probably other -olic words that he couldn’t think of right now. Made him wish, just a little, that he was still an alcoholic, because drinking might be better. A drunken blackout hallucination.

Because the truth was, he had no idea where he was, how he’d gotten there, or what was going to happen now.

What Tony did know he could practically hold in his hands. 

They’d been fighting some villain who called himself the Collector. The VOTD had flipped something at Tony, like a handful of snow and glitter, and then-- here he was.

Tiny log cabin with one room. Well insulated. With a fire roaring in the fireplace that contained no wood, but kept the room completely warm. Maybe a little too warm. The Iron Man suit had been removed (Tony didn’t even know how; one moment he was fighting in the suit, the next moment, he was dressed for a day of cutting wood at Clint’s farm, complete with terrible plaid shirt) and…

Well, that was it.

The weather outside was frightful. The fire was so delightful.

_Let it snow let it snow let it snow._

“I _have_ places to go,” Tony snapped at the empty air.

The door suddenly opened and with a swirl of snow and freezing wind, a dark, icy form burst into the room. He slammed the door and leaned on it, gun chattering to the floor. “Christ on a cracker,” Bucky said.

“Bucky?”

“Tony, oh, thank Christ, I--”

“What’s out there?” Bucky wasn’t dressed for the weather, either. Still in his Winter Soldier gear, but what was mostly combat armor and not exactly arctic survival clothing.

“Snow, and more snow, and a fucking lot of snow,” Bucky said. “Been out there almost two hours, this’s th’ only place I found.”

“Come on, get warm,” Tony said, going over and helping to peel Bucky out of half frozen clothing. “Are you wounded? How did you get here?”

“Not really sure,” Bucky said. “He -- the Collector guy -- threw something at you, and you started, I dunno, disappearin’ so I tried to follow you. And… well, here I am.”

Something popped, like a string of firecrackers or small arms fire, and both of them hit the floor, Bucky practically on top of Tony to protect him.

“ _Popcorn_?” Tony asked, sniffing. It smelled like hot, fresh popcorn, and as he peeked around Bucky’s metal arm, which was steaming slightly as the heat from circuitry hit the freezing metal exterior-- “That was not there before.”

Not that he really wanted Bucky to stop laying on him; there was always something nice about those few moments where he could legit put hands on Bucky without Bucky realizing that Tony had a crush the size of Manhattan. But he was also wet and drippy and there was _popcorn_ , and Tony was starving.

_The lights are turned way down low._

“Christ,” Bucky said, peering out the window. “That storm’s a real whiteout. Don’t show any sign of lettin’ up, neither. How we gonna get out of here?”

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

“It’s the song,” Tony said, suddenly. “Whatever this is-- the popcorn, the snow storm, the fire is delightful--”

Bucky hummed a few bars, his deep, throaty voice oddly melodic. 

“So-- in order to get out of here… I hate going out in a storm.”

“You really hold me tight--”

“--all the way home, I’ll be warm.”

Bucky put his arms around Tony, drawing him in closer. The fire sputtered and started to dim. 

_My dear, we’re still goodbye-ing._

“But as long as you love me so--”

“We might want to talk about that when we get home,” Bucky murmured in Tony’s ear.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

Tony found himself in a whirl of snow and cold air, Bucky’s arms around him, holding him close. 

They staggered a step and--

“Oh, we’re home,” Tony said, looking up into New York skyline, the snow melting gently in his hair. Bucky took a hesitant step back, eyes wide and eyelashes framed by snowflakes. He was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen.

“Tony--” It was hard to say how, exactly, Tony recognized that look for what it was. Maybe because he’d been seeing it in the mirror for months now. Unrequited love that Bucky was afraid would never be returned.

“Let it snow,” Tony said, and drew Bucky in for a kiss.


End file.
